


Get Vaulted

by NekoMida



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Fallout AU, Gamers of the Galaxy, Ghost In The Machine, M/M, Mentions of Fallout 4 characters, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: What happens an adrenaline junkie and a snarky comeback king meet under strange circumstances?





	Get Vaulted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sodium_amytal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/gifts).

> Oh my goodness. This was so much fun to write, thank you for the awesome prompt!
> 
> *I am only really familiar with Fallout 4's universe, so I am using that world as a basis here.   
*Peter is NOT a Sole Survivor here.

gR00t3d has signed on.  
Destr0yaDRAX has signed on.  
rocket_raccoon has signed on.  
GAME_AURA has signed on.  
pr3y1ngmant155 has signed on.  
ST4RL0RD has signed on.

~~~~~~~

Music made the world go ‘round, that was what his mom had told him.

Peter Quill could only thank his lucky stars that someone had found him, except that it had been over eighty years later than when his mom had put him in cryostasis, and he was still a kid. The men who found him were rough, with strange teeth and a tendency to go mad within the wasteland around them. All the shopping malls he could remember as a kid, all the cars, it was all gone, replaced by mutated people and animals. Anything could kill you here, and the Ravagers--the men who had found him--had used him to crawl into small spaces, take out enemies from right under their noses, for anything and everything they wanted. It was later on that he found out they were called ‘raiders’, and for good reason.

As he grew with this newfound family--who said that he was the meat ration, in worst-case scenarios--Peter discovered that not everything was gone. Nuclear batteries weren’t existent anymore, but some of the record players still worked, and he carefully engineered a way to charge up his music player with solar energy. Stealing had become secondhand, and it became easy to steal from record stores, dancing around with his headphones in as he sniped other raiders and people who invaded his space. 

Granted, it wasn’t much but a shack off the highway he remembered traveling on as a kid, going to Nuka-World and seeing the sights there. Peter had made sure to collect every bit of memorabilia he could get his hands on, including a vending machine that kept his stash of Nuka-Cola ice cold. The first floor was mostly a kitchen, cobbled together with bits and pieces he’d salvaged from his old house, and a table set he’d found that was still in good condition. There was an outhouse off to the side, and some creature comforts he’d hoarded up to make it as close as he could remember to what home had been like before things went awry.

Television didn’t exist anymore, but entertainment was free enough--every day there was a mysterious man in red who stalked by Peter’s house, practically ignoring the ‘Keep Out’ signs posted, who went and yelled obscenities from the top of the Nuka-Cola billboard advertisement, and he drew everything from other raiders to ghouls in the area before annihilating them and going off on another rant as he looted the bodies. The man seemed to have a knack for stuffed animals and shiny objects, and more guns, though he never quite took all of them. It left Peter with some good supplies for when things got a little rough and he hadn’t been able to stockpile as much.

And then one day, the man approached his compound, the red suit seeming to squint at Peter’s location on the couch that had been hoisted to the second floor. It was unnerving, and the man in the red suit shrugged, before opening the gate and waltzing himself in.

“Aren’t you a troublesome PC? I was hoping that if I did enough quests around here I’d be able to pull your interest and start my quest line, but it seems like your mechanic is broken.” The sound was muffled, before the man shook his fist into the air angrily. “Damn you, player! I actually want this one! Don’t make me go around and do the weird robot quests again!” And he continued to look on, much to Peter’s amazement.

This man was out of his mind.

It wasn’t until he was nearly to the stairs that Peter let the click of his gun go off, and the man turned around, perplexed.

“Well that’s not any way to greet someone. Although player characters aren’t always friendly, especially if you’re stealing their colas.” He had one in his hand, and the mask was yanked up to reveal wrinkled lips--this crazy man was a ghoul.

“Take your hands off my cola, bud. And stop talking nonsense before I have to put a bullet in you. You might not be right in the head, but that doesn’t mean you gotta die.” Peter cocked the gun as menacingly as he could, looking for an out in case this stranger went postal.

“I’m not a stranger, my name’s Wade. But you can call me Deadpool, everyone does!” His head turned to stare at...nothing. Perhaps this ghoul had been in radiation for too long; he was sentient enough, but sometimes there was absolute nonsense spouting out of his mouth. Or maybe he had taken too much Jet or Psycho; that would certainly do it. Actually, any combination of them would do it, to be honest, but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to investigate it further.

“Uh, I don’t think so. Now, if you don’t mind, Wade, kindly step out of my house and leave my cola alone on the steps.” Peter held up the Alien Blaster he’d crafted together out of bits and pieces in Nuka-World, and walked Wade out of his house, watching the other man grin as he pulled out a couple of mismatched pistols, the swords on his back bouncing eagerly. At least, Peter thought it was a grin; the mask that Wade wore disguised his face other than the eyes.

“Uh-uh cupcake, I think we’re going to have to agree to disagree here. See, I’m supposed to be here. Why else would I just suddenly show up here?” Wade stepped forward, and Peter shot him point blank in the chest. He dropped to the ground, and Peter edged closer to him, nudging him with the worn toe of his boot. He very nearly dropped the gun as Wade groaned and narrowed his eyes at Peter, curling up.

“OW, THAT HURTS. WHAT THE FUCK?” He stood up, blood dripping on his front, a hole very clearly through his body that wasn’t closing up but wasn’t killing him either. Wade was up in an instant, tilting his head towards Peter menacingly. “I’m supposed to come to you for this stupid quest, and you shot me!”

“Why aren’t you dead!?”

“Because I’m a special snowflake, that’s why. Now, sugartits, let’s get one thing clear...If you shoot me, I’m just gonna get right back up. And then I’m going to be mad, and you won’t like me when I’m mad.” Wade seemed annoyed, the hole in his chest glitching on and off as it ‘healed’. “Now, if you don’t mind, let’s get this shit started. I’m tired of having to try and attract your attention, and I’m on a time crunch.”

~~~~~~

“Are you guys seeing this?” rocket_raccoon sent the video clip to his friends, his eyebrows raised under the heavy Turtle Beach headphones he wore. Glitches weren’t new in Bethesda games, but this really took the cake. He hadn’t even heard of it before, and nobody else in the chatrooms or backlogs had even seen anything like it. It was like it didn’t exist except for in his game. Maybe it had been in the mods he’d downloaded...

GAME_AURA responded back with a text line. ‘You should keep going with it. See what it does. As long as you have a backup save file, it should still be accessible if this glitch corrupts your game.’

The others hadn’t responded yet, and rocket_raccoon decided that GAME_AURA was probably right. He’d keep playing, see where this glitch went. At worst, it could lead to some interesting gameplay before he rebooted the game.

~~~~~~~

“Say I do help you. What does that do for me?” Peter eyed the man suspiciously, still holding him at gunpoint. His options looked slim, but that didn’t mean Peter was out of choices. He could find another camp somewhere, build it all over again. He didn’t really want to do that though, so he’d at least hear the strange ghoul out.

“Well, you get to look at my ugly mug for a while. And there is a super rare Nuka-Cola item out there too, but staring at my mug is the best prize of all.” There was an image of Wade grinning from under the mask as he stood and brushed himself off, clamoring to his feet. “It’s in the back part of the Nuka-World buildings, and there’s some sort of super-exclusive item there.”

Peter squinted, thinking. As part of the Ravagers, he’d been through a good chunk of Nuka-World. He couldn’t remember anything super exclusive mentioned from his childhood, unless…”You’re not saying that the special edition Nuka-Quantum album is there? The one with exclusive music and an intro from the Silver Shroud, plus the plush Nuka-Girl that was limited run to the first 10,000 guests?” He hadn’t seen one, but he’d never been one to venture to the Quantum factory; it had some rather strong mirelurks hanging about and there was talk of an even bigger monster lurking in the cola remnants.

“You bet your sweet ass it is.” Wade’s eyes narrowed, wrinkling with thought behind his mask, and he posed dramatically, pointing towards the abandoned theme-park. “We should go right now, and knock out that nasty gang of raiders at the front. Oh mama is there money there.”

Somewhere, there was a sound of change accumulating.

“A bounty’s a bounty, I guess...and I want that exclusive!” Nuka-Girl had always been a favorite character of Peter’s growing up; she symbolized everything he wanted to do when he got older. And now he could actually add her to his collection, the crown jewel of his home. He moved past Wade, still uneasy of the ghoul’s nature, and started packing a bag with ammo.

~~~~~~~

“Did you see that?!” rocket_raccoon bubbled over his mic, the sounds of gunshots firing in the background of the game. The glitch had taken them to Nuka-World, to the very back, and now he was in the midst of fighting a horde of mirelurks dosed in Nuka-Quantum. They were so strong and his character was so squishy, but at least the firearms and the Power Suit helped. A rising groan from deeper in the factory made him smile with glee as his fingers pressed into the keyboard, commanding Peter Quill to go forward.

“It’s weird. I think you should report it to Bethesda.” GAME_AURA’s voice sounded over the headphones as she tuned in to the stream. She was playing her own game as she popped in to see rocket_raccoon’s progress with the glitch. Destr0yaDRAX was offline for the moment, but he’d left encouraging notes, if a bit too literal in nature. A sigh seeped into the auditory channel, and it seemed like there would finally be some input from the person that rocket_raccoon had based his character off of.

ST4RL0RD, rocket_raccoon’s friend from school, was the main material for rocket’s character creation. He’d hated the idea at first, but had put serious thought into it, developing his persona and shaping it here and there with rocket’s help. “As long as it doesn’t get weird, I’m okay with it.”

Another voice sounded, and rocket_raccoon nearly jumped out of his seat as the glitch responded, staring straight into the camera. “Oh, shit’s about to get really weird. Be prepared, kiddos, ‘cause Daddy’s got a hot date with a murder monster and you’ve all got free front-row tickets.” 

Maybe he should reboot it after all. This glitch seemed way too sentient.

“Now hold onto your horses, and snatch a few wigs. It’s about to get crazy!”

~~~~~~~

Peter didn’t know who the hell Wade was talking to, because there wasn’t anything there other than the sky, and him staring awkwardly into Peter’s direction, gesturing wildly. The thought occurred that maybe going to fight a bunch of souped-up mirelurks with a ghoul clearly off his rocker was a bad idea. A really, really bad idea. But it was too late now, as Wade was already charging in, stolen cowboy hat perched on his head as he pulled out his katanas and laughed maniacally. 

“C’mon, little doggies! Daddy’s got a date to impress.” Wade had already started in on the mirelurks, bringing them around in a massive herd. Peter was watching, mouth agape, before he saw Wade coming towards him, arms waving in the air. “Start fucking shooting!”

“What the hell?!” Peter’s blaster shot off round after round, the clips dropping to the ground as shells and casings littered the ground. A few of the mirelurks dropped, blue blood oozing from their shells. Wade tripped, and fell face-first into the mud. “Wade!”

He was trampled under them, and Peter climbed up the steps to the old factory, continuing to shoot at their faces. Wade’s prone body lay on the ground, and Peter wanted to run to him. But these mirelurks hit harder than the regular ones, and their clicking was unnerving. He was stunned as one of them charged forward and smashed into him. “SHIT!”

This was it, he was going to die in the middle of Nuka-World over a silly dream he’d talked about with his mom. ‘I’m sorry Mom.’ Peter raised his arms up to shield himself, at least for a few more futile moments, and there was an angry yell from behind the mirelurks. “COVER YOUR EYES!”

A grenade toppled down between the mirelurks, attached to a stuffed unicorn. There was a note written in blood on what appeared to be a Nuka-World poster that read ‘BOOM’, and Peter quickly covered his eyes. The resounding explosion sent sticky blue blood and mirelurk shell parts raining over Peter’s body. When the parts stopped raining down, Wade was standing there in front of him brushing off the parts and blood from Peter’s body.

“This is the worst date ever.” Roaring from inside the Nuka-Cola plant made Wade look annoyed, a frown obvious from his mannerisms. Something burst from the pipes behind him--a mirelurk queen, glowing blue.

“Oh, fuck me.”

~~~~~~~

Several hours of gameplay later, rocket_raccoon was chatting with pr3y1ngmant155 and Destr0yaDRAX. His crazed glitch had somehow managed to die several times over--or something that should have killed it several times over--and then had proceeded to shower his character with gifts and apologies. As well as threats and some rather explicit details.

“I think it’s sweet. Like a ghost in the machine.” pr3y1ngmant155 had really enjoyed watching the dynamic between Peter Quill and the glitch that called himself Wade (or Deadpool, if he was around other NPC’s. rocket_raccoon hadn’t figured that one out yet). 

Destr0yaDRAX snorted. “If he has a ghost in the machine, it should be exorcised. Ghosts cause problems. And they’re spooky. We’ve all seen those movies and it never ends well.”

“Well, it’s rocket’s glitch. And it seems harmless enough...other than the bad words and bad emotes.” pr3y1ngmant155 countered Destr0yaDRAX’s argument, a giggle sounding over her mic. rocket_raccoon didn’t understand their dynamic either, but pr3y1ngmant155 had a point. The glitch was fairly harmless, and it was entertaining to watch. Even if it was trying a little too hard to shack up with his player character. He didn’t want to get rid of it.

“Well, I’m glad you don’t want to get rid of me. Where would the story be if I wasn’t in it?” Wade’s face popped up on the screen again, grinning under his mask with glee. Sometimes, you just had to put yourself out there to the people playing the game and let them know you were real. Or maybe they were real and you weren’t? It didn’t matter.

gR00t3d, the usually silent party among the friends, chuckled in the background. He didn’t say much to begin with, but the fact that he was amused meant a lot to rocket_raccoon. After all, gR00t3d closed themselves off to a lot of contact outside of school, so the fact that they were enjoying the debacle made it much more enriching. 

“I swear, this glitch practically knows what we’re thinking. Now go on, go have a few colas with Quill.” rocket_raccoon grinned behind his screen, mouse rolling on the mousepad. Time to take control of this little menagerie.

~~~~~~~

It didn’t take long for some sort of relationship to form between Quill and Wade; they had more in common than Peter had expected. Wade loved music, and they’d put on the newly acquired Nuka-Cola record and dance, or sit on the couch that they’d dragged to the top of Peter’s shack. Wade even had his own room in the shack now--he’d insisted after the quest to stay with Peter--and that had been that. It had just shown up one day after they’d been out foraging for guns, and Wade had simply shrugged.

“You wouldn’t understand it even if I told you.” Truthfully, Peter still didn’t understand Wade, or his mannerisms, or the fact that the other man hated taking off the mask he wore. “I look like an avocado had sex with an older avocado!” 

“I don’t care what your face looks like, Wade. We’ve seen plenty of ghouls around, and you don’t look like a dried up avocado baby! You look fine. Hancock’s got plenty of good looking people out and about, and he’s a ghoul.” 

“Well, Hancock’s got the drugs, and all I’ve got are the hugs.” The sarcasm rolled from Wade’s mouth as he pulled out a Nuka-Cola up and popped the cap from it in one smooth motion. “Besides, there’s only one person I’m interested in at the moment.”

“Well if they think you have a grandma face and they hate it, tell them to go shove it!”

“WHY MUST YOU MAKE THINGS SO DIFFICULT, PLAYER?” Wade shouted at the sky, shaking his fist as he ripped the mask up from his mouth. “WHY MUST I DO ALL THE WORK FOR YOU?”

~~~~~~~

A notification window popped up, an invite to party with the glitch. rocket_raccoon accepted, and then followed the dialogue options. Really, he had to give it to the glitch, making himself known and being generally helpful. Might as well give him what he’d been working towards. Once he hit the end of the dialogue option, an achievement popped up.

‘¿dónde está la biblioteca?'

~~~~~~~

“Finally!” Peter had slipped his hand into Wade’s, a bit unsure of how he came to feel that way about the ghoul, but happy to have some sort of fulfillment in his life. Wade was ecstatic, the annoyance of whatever had happened with him dissipating momentarily. Peter could only shrug and sip his cola, listening to their massive record collection playing in the background. It was then that he realized Wade was silent; a rare moment indeed.

“What’s wrong?” Wade being quiet usually signaled something internal going on, a struggle the ghoul wasn’t willing to share. Peter had pried, tried to worm his way in so that he could understand Wade a bit better, but the result was always the same--sarcasm and bad puns. Joking the pain away.

“I’m...scared. Now that I got what I wished for, I don’t want to disappear. I want to be remembered. And I want to name our house the Milano, because it sounds cool. But I also want to name it something dirty, like Cable.” Peter gave his hand a squeeze, and leaned back into the recesses of the salvaged couch. 

“We’re here for a while and then things change. But you know, from the time we started fighting thing together, my life’s been better. Less lonely. And we’ve picked up some strange friends too.” Some rather...intriguing characters had become their friends, and while he could appreciate Deacon’s staunchness, he wasn’t exactly fond of Preston Garvey and his ideologies. Hancock was a party, and the others they had yet to meet. It wasn’t exactly like they were outlaws, but they weren’t exactly the good guys either. “I think I could get to enjoy this for a while.”

“So then we can name the house Milano? It’s like our own secret fortress! Like the Temple of Doom!” 

“I guess? But it’s still my house, so my rules. No spray-painting the walls or decorating with weird unicorns or anything like that.”

Wade’s eyes narrowed, and he drew his hand back, a mock offended look on his face.

“What?”

“I don’t negotiate on terms, pumpkinfucker.”

“We’re going to negotiate or so help me, you’re moving to your room permanently!”

“We’ll see about that.” Wade held up a coin, before looking straight into the sky again. Tomorrow was another day--or another few minutes, not that Peter would understand how the big man-child playing the game tuned things--and they’d be arguing again, comfortable. It was everything he wanted, besides a chimichanga and another unicorn.

Beneath the stairs, an old woman with wrinkled brown skin walked into the doorway.

“Damn it, Al, you’re ruining the moment! The cure for blindness is under the floorboards, along with the Jet, if you can find it!” 

“Who the hell is Al?”

“Oh, she’s our housekeeper!”

“I’m your prisoner, you asshole. Now give me the drugs!”

~~~~~~~

Things had certainly gotten interesting, if rocket_raccoon understood any of what had gone on. The addition of the little old lady ghoul was new too, but he wasn’t about to question it. It was already late, and he had school the next day with the rest of the gang. Next time he logged on, he’d have to see where this adventure led him. A few clicks later, the computer went into rest mode, and Fallout 4 faded to the loading screen.

~~~~~~~

gR00t3d has signed off.  
Destr0yaDRAX has signed off.  
rocket_raccoon has signed off.  
GAME_AURA has signed off.  
pr3y1ngmant155 has signed off.  
ST4RL0RD has signed off.

**Author's Note:**

> *Peter is put in the vault when he's younger because why the heck not. Vaults are weird, and if you've played Fallout, you know exactly what I'm talking about.  
*The GotG are here! I hope you caught all the references.   
*This particular game is on a computer. Why? It's easier to mod Fallout on a computer. Weird stuff happens when you mod though...  
*Wade would probably be censored in the actual game.  
*Most of this takes place within Nuka-World, because it's my favorite area in Fallout 4 and it's a great place for Peter to hoard/acquire things from his childhood. Also a great base location for the Ravagers!


End file.
